LOTM: Decimation S4 P18/Transcript
(The Defenders are all seen back at the store visibly defeated) Alex:..... Jack: So, that's it then? We're just gonna sit here? Erin: Guess so. Miles: There's really not much we can do Jack. We're outnumbered and overpowered here. Rose: At least we got food here. Zulu: Food that's not gonna last at this rate. Foxtrot: Yeah.... Maisy: And here I was starting to have a little hope I'd see my brother again... Alex: Well, maybe-....Huh?? (Alex looks out the window and sees people walking down the street toward Town Hall) Erin: The hell's going on? Maisy: That's odd. No meeting was suppose to happen today? Hmmm... I wonder... (Maisy then goes over to A TV. She turns it on. TV shows ALL the people of the city gathred in front of city hall. Jack: What are they all doing?? Lenny: Hey! Look our friends are there to! (The brainwashed heroes are seen up on stage) Alex: Yeah, but what are they gonna do? Jiro: I'm wondering what they are wearing. Erin: Yeah they look like they are pretending to be soldiers or something. Maisy: Hey wait. Vivienne. She's coming on stage. (True enough, Vivienne, along with Mina, Momo, Kyle and Emily at her side starts to set on stage. She goes behind a micophone and taps it to get everyone's attention) Vivienne: Greetings my loyal citizens of Fernyard Terrencier! (The crowd cheers) Vivienne: *Holds up her hand to stop the cheering* As you all know, we recently had some people who visited our proud city. While some of them have made the smart choice to join us... (Mina smiles at the camera, Momo gives a thumbs up) Vivienne: … But the rest of them, not only rejected the offer, but threaten to harm your mayor! (The crowd gasps) Jack: Seriously...? Alex: We don't want to harm her, we just need the damn Stone! Vivienne: These violent people known as the "Defenders" have become enemies to Fernyard Terrencier! And as such, all of you, plus my loyal command staff, have done EVERYTHING it can to hunt them down! But... Despite our best efforts... We have been unable to locate them.. .*Tears up a little* But I do not blame you my people! I blame only myself for this failure! (The crowd awws as Mina puts comforting hand on Vivienne's shoulder) Maisy: Oh no. No no. *Gag* No. She is not. Rose: How can she say with a straight face were the bad guys!? Foxtrot: I'm not a bad guy... Zulu: No we're not bro. Vivienne: *Wipes tear* Thank you... But... Its not just my failure I'm upset about... Its cause well... Well... The Defenders left me with no other choice. Bring out the prisoner! (Craig and Scott are seen bringing Jessica onto the stage) Vivienne: Thank you. Alex: Jessica! Erin: What the hell is she doing?? Vivienne: This young girl here. She is among those in the Defenders who not only refuse my kindness, but they out right reject the chance to make things right! She knows where the Defenders are hiding at this moment! Yet she refuses to talk! (Crowd boos at Jessica) Vivienne: That is why. I'm going to give her one more chance. *To Jessica* Tell me. Where are. The Defenders? Jessica:..... Vivienne: Come on, say it to my people. Jessica: Eat shit. (Suddenly Jessica is smack in the back of the head by Scott, knocking her down) Scott: You dare speak to her that!? (Crowd boos even more) Alex: Jessica.... Maisy: What is she up to...? Vivienne: *Sighs* Then it seems I am left with no other choice. I did not want to do. I've never once did something like this during my time as mayor. But.... Jessica Garland. For your crimes against me, and against my people of Fernyard Terrencier... I here by sentence you to death. Jessica: What?!? Maisy: WHAT?!? Alex: Oh HELL no! Vivienne: I'm sorry. But like I said, I have no choice. Jessica: NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! Vivienne: My choice will not be changed. In 24 hours, Jessica Garland will be put to death at this spot. However, I MIGHT be willing to spare her life.... If the Defenders give themselves up. Jessica: *Gasp* NO!! Vivienne: Take her away. (Scott grabs Jessica and starts dragging her away) Jessica: ALEX!! WHEREVER YOU ARE!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! Vivienne: I am giving you a chance to save your friend Defenders. Surrender within 24 hours. Or she dies. (The crowd cheers before the broadcast cuts) Alex:.....We gotta stop her. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts